During an oral care session, a user may want to view certain areas of the oral cavity. However, it is difficult for a user to view his/her own oral cavity due to the oral cavity's darkened nature, even when the user is looking in a mirror. Furthermore, even if the oral care cavity is adequately illuminated, certain areas of the oral care cavity are still not visible when looking in a mirror. In order to view such areas a second mirror must be inserted within the oral cavity for viewing through the first mirror. The insertion of a second mirror into the oral cavity, however, may obstruct the required illumination or the user's view in certain circumstances.
While toothbrushes that include both a mirror and a light source are known, these toothbrushes are less than optimal as the light generated by the light source is not adequately distributed. Rather, the light generated by these known toothbrushes tends to be overly bright and focused in a very specific area. Moreover, in known toothbrushes that include a light source and a mirror, the light source is exposed. As a result, the light source can come into direct contact with the oral surfaces of the user during use. Thus, in such toothbrushes, if the light source were to become hot due to prolonged illumination, there is the danger of burning the user's oral surfaces during use thereof.
Therefore, a need exists for an oral care implement having a mirror and a light source that distributes light emitted by the light source and/or protects the oral cavity from heat generated by the light source.